


Caged Animals

by Enide_Dear



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren and Kurt meet Before the cage fight. Kind mutants, evil humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Animals

”I guess it’s real then,” the buyer let get of the tail and rubbed his hands unconsciously against his pant leg as if they’d been dirtied. 

Shaking, Kurt wrapped his poor abused tail around his legs, holding on to the spaded tip. The flexible appendix ached horribly as the buyer had done his best to yank it loose in his attempts to find out if it was real. His pointed ears and strange looking hands had suffered similar abuse and the skin on his arms were torn where the man had dragged his nails to see if the fur came off.

“I told you I only deal with real mutants.” The seller crossed his arms, looking offended as if it was he who had been suffering. “Just like the last one I sold you, the one with the wings.”

Temporarily ignored, Kurt crawled up on himself, rocking back and forth in the electrified cage, praying that it would all be over already.

It wasn’t.

“How about those fangs? They real to?” The seller ignored the other man’s words. “I want to take a closer look.”

The seller sighed but nodded and got out a pair of heavy-duty working gloves that he put on. He grabbed Kurt’s jaw with one hand, yanking it up and pressed in a finger in between the sharp teeth with the other. Kurt thrashed and gagged but didn’t bite; he’d bite the man’s finger right off, glove or not, if he did. 

The seller started feeling around in his mouth, pulling at his fangs and testing their sharpness and Kurt tried to get loose. He was too crowded in; it was too much!

Finally they let go and he fell to the floor, gasping and trying not to throw up from the abuse and taste of sweat and gloves.

“I guess he is real then.” The seller said. “I’ll pay you the normal fee.”

“Deal. What do you want him for anyway?” The buyer asked, vaguely curious as money exchanged hands and the door to the cage was closed.

“Same thing as always. Fighting cage.” The buyer grunted.

“But….” The seller hesitated but something made him say. “Are you sure? I mean, he’s not much of a fighter.” He shrugged. “He didn’t even fight us. And you have to make sure he can’t teleport away.”

“Let me worry about that. And it doesn’t matter if he won’t fight. It looks good with an Angel fighting a Devil. Even better if the Angel wins, it gives people some hope you know.” The seller snapped his fingers and Kurt’s cage shook as it was hoisted up and away. He didn’t look up as he was transported away.

*Hope? I can barely remember what that is like anymore. *  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
His cage was put down inside what looked like a warehouse with other cages, some occupied but most empty, and connected to the local power grid. There would be no bamfing away. The men left and turned off the light behind them but one of the mutants started glowing with a soft, gentle light at the other end of the warehouse and it was more than enough for his demon eyes to see with. 

“Hey, kid.” A voice from the next cage made him look up and there was a rustle of feathers. “Got any smokes?”

Kurt looked up from his huddle and saw a beautiful face pressing against the bars in the cage next to him. Something huge moved behind the man, more than half outside the small but not electrified cage, as if the man was casting two huge shadows in the dim light.

“Nein.” He shook his head tiredly and the man sighed as if he was disappointed but not really surprised. 

“How about alcohol?”

“Nein.” He had nothing, really, nothing but the tattered clothes he was in. 

“Anything to eat?”

At that Kurt’s belly rumbled and the man smirked. 

“Guess that answers my question. They like to keep us hungry, say we fight better that way.” He hesitated, then reached into a pocket and pulled out a jerky bar. He opened it and easily snapped it in two. “Here.”

Kurt blinked in confusion and suspected another trap, but he slowly held out his hand and the man put the food there. They chewed in silence for a little while.

“Danke. Thank you.” Kurt said quietly as he swallowed the last food. There was a bowl of water in his cage, as if he was a dog, but the water was fresh as he drank it. “My name is Kurt. Kurt Wagner. Where are we?”

“I’m Warren and you’re in storage with the rest of us now. Waiting to be let into the fighting rings.” Warren sat down and the two shadows behind him became glorious wings in the soft light. The cage was too small to hold them; the mutant had pressed them out of the cage where he sat with his back to the bars. “Made to fight each other for human sport.” The wings rusted agitated.

“I don’t….want to fight.” Kurt’s tail twitched.

“I do! I’m gonna pretend everyone I fight is one of those fuckers that put me in here, and I’m going to kill them all!” Warren snarled, clenching his fists.

Kurt sat silent for a little while. Then very careful not to touch the electrified bars, he reached out a hand from his cage and stroke the quivering wings.

“Someone so beautiful should not be so angry,” he mumbled.

Warren looked up, shocked, but didn’t withdraw his wings.

“Sometimes anger can help you survive!”

Kurt nodded. The wings were settling down under his quiet touch, relaxing more and more against Warren’s back. 

“So can faith.”

Warren just stared. Then he barked an ugly laugh.

“Faith is not going to help you in the fighting cage. If you can’t fight, you die. Simple as that.”

“I didn’t say I can’t fight. I said I don’t want to.” Kurt sighed. “I don’t want to become the devil I look like.”

“Be glad you look like that.” Warren’s voice grew distant and he looked away. “Beauty is a fucking curse in here.”

“Oh. Oh!” Kurt blushed as he understood and he pulled back his hand from the wings. “I’m so sorry, I won’t touch you….”

“No, it’s alright. Feels good. It was a long time since anything felt good in here.” He managed half a smile as Kurt tentatively started stroking the wings again. They said nothing for a while as Kurt’s movements got slower and after a while Warren realized the boy had fallen asleep. He sighed as he reached out a wing and twisted it so he could lay it protectively over Kurt. 

“Yeah, get some sleep, little guy.” He mumbled, leaning his forehead heavily against the bars. “Tomorrow I might have to kill you, so…..let’s just have tonight in peace.”

The End


End file.
